lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Temporal policeman/Theories
Temporal policeman are people in the LOST universe that are placed there to make sure that people with important roles on the island make it there. Their roles in the show are to ensure that whoever they are placed in charge of are on the correct path to making it to the island. Desmond's temporal policeman * Ms. Hawking is Desmond Hume's temporal policeman as she explains the reasons why in . ** Brother Campbell is also a temporal policeman in that he has some connection with Ms. Hawking and he introduces Desmond to Penelope Widmore. Jack's temporal policeman * Achara is Jack Shephard's temporal policeman in that she marks him as a leader, although it appears that she does not want Jack to go to the island because she informs him that by marking him there will be consequences. * Jack's mother Margo Shephard is another temporal policeman in that she insisted that he go to Australia to bring back his father. John's temporal policeman * Matthew Abaddon is one of John Locke's temporal policeman in that he gives him the Walkabout idea. Kate's temporal policeman * Ray Mullen is one of Kate Austen's temporal policeman in that he is the one who turns her in to the authorities in Australia and her extradition to L.A. * Edward Mars is also another one of Kate's temporal policeman in that he is constantly chasing her around the U.S. and eventually capturing her in Australia. Sawyer's temporal policeman * Hibbs is a temporal policeman in that he lets Sawyer believe that Frank Duckett is the man that he has been looking for and give him the whereabouts of Frank who happens to be in Australia. * Christian Shephard is a temporal policeman in that he gives Sawyer the courage to go on with his plan to kill the alleged man who had resulted in his parents death. Sayid's temporal policeman * Alyssa Cole and Robbie Hewitt are temporal policeman in that they detain him and make him infiltrate a terrorist cell to get back 300lbs of C-4 and force him to make his friend Essam Tasir go through with being a martyr and ends up killing himself because Sayid tells him the truth why he went along with the plan so he can find Nadia. Robbie Hewitt tells Sayid Essam Tasir will be cremated and Sayid tells him to change his flight to the next day so he can bury his friend, resulting in his flight being changed to Oceanic Flight 815. Hurley's temporal policeman *Leonard Simms is Hugo "Hurley" Reyes's temporal policeman in that he imprints the numbers into his head which he uses to win the lottery. In turn bad things start happening and Hurley believes that the numbers are cursed and is eventually told by Leonard that Sam Toomey was with him and that he lives in Australia and then Hurley embarks on his journey to get rid of the curse. Jin and Sun's temporal policeman Jin and Sun are placed in the same category because Jin would be Sun's temporal policeman and vice verse. *Mr. Paik is their temporal policeman in that he gives Jin an assignment to deliver a watch to an associate in Australia and in L.A. * Jin's father Mr. Kwon is Jin's temporal policeman in that he tells his son to go to America to save his marriage. Charlie's temporal policeman *Liam Pace is Charlie's temporal policeman in that he is the reason why he went to Australia to try and get Drive Shaft back together so they can do a gig in L.A. Claire's temporal policeman *Richard Malkin is Claire Littleton's temporal policeman in that he is the one who tells her to give up her baby to a nice couple in L.A. and provides her with money and airline tickets. Michael and Walt's temporal policeman Michael and Walt are placed in the same category because Michael would be Walt's temporal policeman and vice verse. *Brian Porter is their temporal policeman in that he made Michael come to Australia to come and get Walt in stead of bringing Walt to Michael. Boone and Shannon's temporal policeman Boone and Shannon are placed in the same category because Boone would be Shannon's temporal policeman and vice verse. *Sabrina Carlyle is Shannon's temporal policeman in that she refused to lend any support with her living situation and eventually led her to live in Australia with Bryan. *Bryan is Boone's temporal policeman in that he was Shannon's boyfriend in Australia and eventually conned both Boone and Shannon out of $50,000 which in turn made both Boone and Shannon to go back home in L.A. Ana Lucia's temporal policeman *Christian Shephard is Ana Lucia's temporal policeman in that he convinces her to escort him as a bodyguard in Australia. After a brief argument with him outside a pub she parts ways with him and decides to go back home to L.A. Category:TheoryTab articles